Pulsations de coeurs hurlants à l'unisson !
by OhMyNounours
Summary: Les Shinee découvrent que leurs sentiments sont une faiblesse. Entre quiproquos et déclaration. Doutes et révélation. Peur et tentations. L'Amour gagnera-t-il la partie ? Ou mourira-t-Il dans le cœur perdu des jeunes idoles?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Key observait le ciel noir qui régnait au dessus de sa tête. Frottant ses mains habillées de mitaines très chic, et de bon goût, seulement il ne pouvait pas se vanter, qu'elles couvrées parfaitement ses doigts gelés. Soufflant sur celles-ci, en laissant s'échapper une fumée blanche de sa bouche dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Son bonnet en laine noir, confectionné avec un jolie pompon vert, recouvrer parfaitement ses oreilles, et tout ses cheveux, mis à part sa frange qui elle, cacher entièrement son front. Une main lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, et il se retourna, pour faire face à Jonghyun, qui lui tendait un des deux gobelets de café à la crème, qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains. Un splendide sourire quelque peu dissimuler sous une épaisse écharpe grise, se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

**-Tiens, ça va te réchauffer.**  
**-Oh, merci beaucoup.** Dit Key en attrapent le verre du bout des doigts.  
**-De rien, je voit bien que tu es frigorifié. En plus le temps que le manager arrive tu seras surement devenu un vrai glaçon humain.**  
**-Ne te moque pas de moi, idiot.** Chuchota-t-il d'un ton boudeur, en buvant une gorgée du liquide brulant.  
**-Je te taquine, c'est pas méchant.** Répliqua Jonghyun avec douceur.

Ils observèrent du coin de l'œil les quelques sapins qui entourés le grand studio de radio qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le vert intense des aiguilles des immenses conifères, réchauffer quelques peu Key, qui fixa d'autant plus les arbres, lorsqu'il aperçut un animal y sauter de branches en branches. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, en le suivant du regard. Après plusieurs minutes, la petite bête tomba sur le gravier, à quelques mètres des deux chanteurs, en y poussant une grosse bogue de châtaignes du bout des pattes.

**-C'est un écureuil !** S'écria Key en le pointant du doigt, très étonné.  
**-Wow, il est vachement gros, en dirait un sanglier.** Dit Jonghyun en riant.  
**-Tu dis n'importe quoi, il est trop mignon.**  
**-De toute façon tout est mignon pour toi.**

Jonghyun sourit, et s'approcha du rongeur très doucement.

**-Viens Key.** Chuchota-t-il en lui attrapant sa main glacée, prenant garde à ne pas faire susurrer le gravier sous ses pas.  
**-Ou. . .Oui, mais il va s'en aller.**  
**-Mais non, t'inquiète pas.**

Il entoura son épaule de son bras gauche, et l'entraina à s'accroupir avec lui, en attrapant le creux de sa main, et l'amenant jusqu'à l'écureuil qui releva la tête. Et ne prenant pas le jeune garçon pour une menace, il le laissa lui caresser la fourrure, en refermant ses petits et rond yeux noir. La bouche de Key s'ouvrit en grand.

**-Hen, il est trop doux.**  
**-Oui enfin, moi je ne touche que ta main, qui est sans aucuns doutes, tout aussi douce.** Murmura-t-il, en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami, avec un grand et beau sourire ravageur.

Key le regarda, légèrement surpris, pendant quelques seconde leurs yeux se fixés mutuellement, avec une profondeur troublante. Et le cadet se releva brusquement, en tournant ses yeux vers le ciel obscure, passant ses doigts dans sa frange lisse.

**-Bon qu'est ce qu'il fait le manager ?**  
**-Je sais pas, il a surement eut un contretemps.** Dit-il en se relevant également.

Et un vent glacé souffla violemment, faisant fuir le petit rongeur à une très grande vitesse, et Key se cacher le visage à l'aide de ses mains pour empêcher les poussière saupoudrant le sol, de s'y introduire. Voyant son ami tremblait comme une feuille, Jonghyun déboutonna son manteau avec délicatesse, et l'ouvrit pour entourait le garçon de ses bras musclés, et le recouvrir quelque peu de sa belle veste moulante, en collant son torse contre son dos. Key, parcourut d'une intense chaleur humaine, vu son corps ressentir un frisson terrible et ferma soudainement les yeux, en ressentant le souffle chaud de son ainé dans son cou. Jonghyun huma avec délice le parfum délicieux de son ami en souriant.

**-Ça va mieux ?** Demanda le Hyung.  
**-Oui merci, tu. . .tu peut te décaler tu sais, ça va aller.** Dit Key d'un ton timide.  
**-Mais non, on est bien comme ça, tous les deux, et puis ça te réchauffe c'est le plus important.**

Les joues de Key rougirent violemment lorsque son ami passa une de ses main sur son ventre, et entremêla l'autre à la sienne, pour la plonger dans sa poche à l'abri du froid. Celle qui tenait le gobelet réchauffant sa main, offrit une délicieuse gorgée aux lèvres du garçon, qui laissa par inadvertance, ruisseler quelques gouttes dans son cou. Elles s'apprêtaient à dégouliner sur son pull, lorsque la langue du leader vocal les essuya de manière plus que langoureuse, se baladant dans le creux parfumé de son cou. Et le temps de quelques secondes, pour que Key comprenne se qui se passait, et ne recule brusquement en éloignant Jonghyun de lui. Le souffle couper par la surprise, ils se regardèrent tout deux plusieurs secondes, étonner de l'acte de chacun. Le visage décomposé de Key incita le plus âgé à vouloir briser le silence qui venait de se construire. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'apprêta à parler, Taemin arriva, un énorme sachet en papier rempli de gros beignets au sucre, en main. En mordant à pleine dent, dans la pâtisserie qu'il tenait, il se créa une fine moustache de poudre blanche et ouvrit en grand son sachet, qui dégagea une odeur très alléchante.

**-Vous en voulez ? C'est moi qui les ai choisit.**

Voyant les regards abaissés de ses deux amis, ne lui répondant pas, il plissa les yeux, curieux de savoir se qui se passait, puis sortit un des nombreux gâteaux, et le déchira sauvagement en deux, laissant s'en écouler une épaisse confiture rose. Et posa un morceau dans la main de chacun des deux jeunes hommes.

**-Bon, quand vous irez mieux, dites moi ce que vous en pensez si ça vous dérange pas trop.** Répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'eux, et mordant à nouveau dans son beignet presque entièrement engloutit.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, quand soudain le clacson de la voiture du manager les fit détourner les yeux vers les puissants fards qui les éclairés. La fenêtre du conducteur s'ouvrit, pour faire passer le visage souriant, de leur manager.

**-Désolé du retard, je trouver plus mes clefs, et les embouteillage n'ont rien arrangés.**  
**-Manager, manager !** S'écria Onew en arrivant en courant, suivit de près par Minho. Vite partons avant que ce voleur ne nous rattrapes.  
**-Moi, voleur ? C'est toi qui m'a faucher mes brioches à la crème, je t'ai juste prit les tiennes aux amandes en otage. Alors rend moi mes gâteaux, et, tout le monde s'en sortira indemne !** Répliqua Minho, légèrement essoufflé.  
**-Hé hé hé, rêve !** Chuchota-t-il en pénétrant dans la voiture tel un renard rusé.

Minho s'empressa de rattraper son ainé, tandis que Taemin Key et Jonghyun, s'installèrent à l'arrière du véhicule. Le plus jeune du groupe soufflé sur sa vitre, y produisant une faible buée, dans le but d'y passer ses fin doigts glacés pour dessiner un jolie cœur tout rond. La température de la voiture monta petit à petit, pour réchauffer le corps des Idoles qui avaient patienter un peu trop longtemps dans le froid hivernale, qui régnait dehors. Minho et Onew essayaient de négocier au siège arrière, pour savoir lequel des deux aurait le plus de beignets différents, tandis que le manager régler la radio, pour y trouver une musique ''puissante'' afin de le réveiller, et achever la somnolence qui l'envahissé un peu plus chaque seconde, avant de démarrer la voiture. Key retira son bonnet de laine qui lui réchauffer un peu trop le crane, décoiffant littéralement ses cheveux, il bascula sa tête en arrière et percuta son siège en respirant une bonne bouffée d'oxygène. Sentant ses oreilles le bruler, il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, les yeux clos. Quelques minutes auparavant il mourait de froid, et maintenant, il mourait de chaud. Et c'est en essayant de s'habituer à la température hautaine, qu'il s'endormit silencieusement, sur le siège moelleux de la voiture animé. Remuant la tête mollement, il la fit basculer lentement, sur l'épaule de Jonghyun, qui observé le paysage, à travers la vitre. Celui-ci, surpris du geste de son cadet, haussa les sourcils, avant qu'une douce tendresse ne se reflète dans son sombre regard. Il observa avec attendrissement, les quelques mimiques que son ami faisait, dessinant malgré lui, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Durant les vingts minutes du trajet, Taemin avait dessiner une véritable fresque, sur la vitre du véhicule, et il en était très fier.

**-On est arriver les gars !** Dit le manager en éteignant la musique.  
**-Chut. . .Key s'est endormit.** Chuchota Minho en amenant son doigt à ses lèvres encore saupoudrées de sucre.  
**-Oh, pardon.** S'excusa le manager, en fixant l'endormit. **Euh, il faudrait peut-être le réveiller, parce que je voit pas comment il va monter les escaliers sinon.**

Les membres se regardèrent chacun leur tour.

**-Huh****,**** moi je prend pas le risque de le réveiller, j'ai pas très envie qu'il me tue voyez-vous !** Dit Onew, en serrant avec force, son sac à dos contre sa poitrine.  
**-Moi non plus.** Répliqua Minho en s'enfuyant à grande vitesse par la portière arrière.  
**-Puff, qu'elle lâche !** Dit-il en souriant d'un sourire qu'il perdit vite, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son ami s'était enfuit avec toutes les pâtisseries. **Oh le fumier !**

Pendant qu'Onew courait après Minho dans l'espoir de reprendre les beignets, Jonghyun ouvrit sa portière, et replaça son long manteau. Il soupira, et glissa un de ses bras sous les genoux de Key, et l'autre dans le creux de son dos, avant de le soulevé jusqu'à l'extérieur du véhicule.

**-Laissez tomber, je m'en occupe.** Murmura-t-il en partant jusque dans l'appartement du groupe.

Taemin et le manager le suivirent quelques secondes du regard, jusqu'à le perdre définitivement de vue, avant de souffler un ''Wouaw'' à l'unisson.

**-Bon, à bientôt manager, passez une bonne nuit.**  
**-Merci****,**** toi aussi mon grand.**

Chacun partit de son coté, pendant que Jonghyun gravissait les marches, les mains tenant solidement Key qui ne s'était heureusement pas réveillé. C'est de son dos musclé qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée négligemment laissait ouverte après le passage de Minho et Onew. Il pénétra dans la demeure, en écoutant le bruit de fond que faisait les deux jeunes hommes en se frappant violemment à coup de boites de beignets, qui le regardèrent avec attention, pendant qu'il entrer dans la chambre de Key et Taemin. Il referma doucement la porte de son pied droit, et s'approcha du lit de son cadet, pour le déposer délicatement dessus, comme une poupée en porcelaine. Jonghyun le regarda quelques secondes et s'accroupit, rapprochant son visage de celui de Key, et leurs lèvres par la même occasion. Mais il ferma ses paupières, et, pendant quelques secondes, resta immobile. Il sembler réfléchir à de nombreuses choses, avec la plus grande attention, fronçant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Puis, leva son beau visage, et embrassa avec tendresse, le front de celui qui venait tout juste, d'ouvrir les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

L'eau chaude couverte d'une épaisse mousse, parfumée à la rose blanche, abritait le corps brulant de Key. Il emprisonna de ses mains gracieuses, une parfaite boule de mousse aux senteurs fleuries, l'observant d'un regard éteint. Les paupières mi-closes, et le corps presque entièrement immergé sous l'eau du bain, il rougit subitement en pensent à la scène qui, la veille, l'avait plus que chamboulait. Et il souffla avec force sur la mousse qu'il tenait du bout des doigts, laissant défiler des images déplaisantes dans sa tête :

Au moment même ou Jonghyun embrassa avec tendresse le front de Key, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, sortant de son profond sommeil. Il observa le visage de son ami, aussi proche de lui, pouvant même sentir son parfum, effleurant sa peau, il réalisa avec stupeur se qui se passer, et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'il leva ses genoux contre sa poitrine et repoussa de ses pieds encore chaussés, le torse du leader vocal d'une violence sans nom, contre le lit du Maknae. Son dos heurta violemment le rebord dur et solide du lit recouvert d'une grosse couverture de couleur crème. Fermant les yeux sous le choc brutal, Jonghyun se vit foudroyer d'une douleur atroce parcourant tout le long de sa colonne vertébral, de son épaule et de son bras gauche. Key amena ses mains à son visage, effrayé et désolé de son geste. Il se leva de son lit et y rejoignit son ami, qui se tordait de douleur assis au sol, appuyer contre le mobilier.

**-Oh mon dieu Jonghyun je suis désolé, est ce que ça va ?**

N'entendant aucunes réponses, Key mit sa main sur la joue de son ami, la caressant avec douceur. Mais celui-ci la lui attrapa, en ouvrant subitement les paupières. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sans lâcher son emprise. Après un court silence, les yeux dans les yeux, il daigna enfin lui adressait la parole.

**-Je vais très bien, merci.** Répliqua-t-il d'un ton quelque peu agressif.

Il se releva avec la plus grande des difficultés en s'appuyant de sa main gauche, sur le lit qu'il venait de cogner. Puis une fois sur ses deux jambes, le bras de Key toujours fermement entouré de sa main, l'ayant inciter lui aussi à se relever.

**-Je, je suis sincèrement désolé Jonghyun ! Pardonne m. . .**

**-C'est bon je sort Key.** Dit-il en le lâchant sans hésitation, lui offrant un dernier regard et un ""Bonne nuit"" avant de franchir la porte de la chambre.

Regardant le jeune homme s'en aller durant de nombreuses secondes, Key tomba sur son lit, ne semblant pas réaliser se qui venait de se passer. Perdant son regard dans le blanc neige du plafond qui régnait au dessus de sa tête. Tombant dans le sommeil, sans même, là aussi, s'en rendre compte.

Key, toujours enfoui sous un bain chaud, aspira une énorme bouffée d'oxygène, en plongeant sa tête sous cette eau savonneuse, délicieusement parfumée. Son souffle coupé, ses cheveux dansants sous l'eau. Il mit quelques secondes, pour l'en ressortir, en la secouant dans tous les sens, propulsant des centaines de gouttes dans toute la salle de bain. Il haletait. Il se sentait mal. Affreusement mal. Mais comment ne le pouvait-il pas ? Il avait tout de même frappé son ami . . . pour rien en plus. Un simple baiser sur le front. Mais non, il l'avait bien trop troubler et surpris, pour rester là sans réagir. S'appuyant sur les rebords de la baignoire, il se leva, et sortit de l'eau, permettant aux gouttes transparentes, de ruisseler, sur son corps. Il attrapa la serviette blanche qu'il avait laissait négligemment sur le porte serviette, et l'entoura autour de sa taille. Se regardant à présent dans le miroir, il prit sa brosse à dent et la recouvrit d'une couche de dentifrice, avant de la plonger dans sa bouche, pour lui offrir une bonne odeur mentholée. Durant ces quelques minutes, il n'avait cesser de poser son regard sur un flacon de parfum en verre, appartenant à Jonghyun. Et après s'être rincé la bouche plusieurs fois, il baissa les yeux, semblant hésitant. Puis l'attrapa s'en aspergea d'une bonne quantité, et le reposa à sa place . . . comme si de rien était. Il enfila ses vêtements et sortit de la pièce glacé. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait.

Il était sept heure quarante-cinq du matin, et cela fait une heure et demie que Jonghyun courait dans le parc peu éclairé du centre ville. Les écouteurs bien enfoncés dans les oreilles, il n'y avait plus que lui, et ses pensées. Son large jogging gris était imprégnait de sueur, on pouvait lire dessus qu'il avait bien travailler, et son front perlé également de gouttes salés. Le vent pénétrant dans ses cheveux sombre, il regarder devant lui, avec des yeux absent de lumière. Plus le vent soufflé et plus il accéléré les mouvements de ses jambes. En tout il avait fait quatre fois le tour entier du parc, avait monter deux cent soixante-dix-sept marches et avait put apercevoir vingt-huit bancs de fleurs coloré. Assoiffé, il s'arrêta à un point d'eau. Et en faisant s'écouler le liquide cristallin qu'il rempli de ses mains jointes, pour la jeter sur son beau visage, il pensa au geste violent de recul qu'eut Key à son égard la veille. L'empêchant de dormir presque toute la nuit et ne voulant plus y penser, il secoua la tête, pour regarder le ciel. Celui-ci encore parsemé d'étoiles, ne fit qu'augmenter ses pensés envers Kibum.

**-En voyant dans tes yeux, le dégout que je t'ai inspiré en t'embrassant. . .j'ai eut encore plus mal qu'en m'écrasant contre ce lit merdique.** Chuchota-il aux points brillants dans l'univers.

C'est pour tester les nouveaux sachets de thé à la framboise qu'il avait acheter quelques jours auparavant, que Taemin se permit de remplir une théière d'eau, et de la déposer sur le feu de la cuisinière. Attendant qu'elle porte à ébullition, il mit ses écouteurs, et le volume de la musique à fond. N'entendant plus se qui se passer autour de lui, il se mit à enchainer des pas de danse tout se qu'il y avait de plus improviser, mais également tout se qu'il y avait de plus gracieux. Sans voir le temps passer, son visage perlé de sueur, et la chaleur qu'il éprouvait semblait provenir du dur effort physique qu'il venait de faire, cependant il réalisa très vite d'après la forte odeur de framboise que la théière dégagée, que son thé était prêt. Il retira sa musique et empoigna le récipient mais se brula les doigts, puis pesta férocement, mais il la relâcha beaucoup trop violemment et le liquide bouillant le brula la main.

**-AAAAAH !** Hurla-t-il avec intensité, d'un cri qui se fit entendre de tout Séoul.

Il attrapa son bras de son autre main, et plissa les yeux en serrant les dents, la douleur devenant insupportable. Minho alerté par le hurlement aiguë de son cadet, partit en vitesse de sa chambre pour retrouver en plein milieu de la cuisine le Maknae se tordant de douleur. Il le regarda quelques secondes, avant de réagir.

**-Taemin qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?** Demanda-t-il en observant son visage.

**-Je. . .je me suis bruler, mais, se. . .c'est rien.** Balbutia-t-il, en dédramatisant.

Minho s'approcha de lui et observa sa main écarlate.

**-Mais tu te fout de moi ? Elle est toute rouge.**

**-. . .C'est pas grave. . .**

**-Bien sur, ouai.**

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain, allumant la lumière, et ouvrant le robinet, qui déversa une eau glacé. Minho plongea la main de Taemin sous le liquide en essayant d'ignorer les petits gémissement du jeune danseur.

**-Shtt. . .c'est glacé !** S'écria-t-il, en constatant que ça ne lui faisait aucun bien.

**-Même si tu ne doit pas le sentir, c'est la meilleure chose à faire après s'être bruler.**

**-Oui, je ne le sent pas du tout. . .tant. . .tant pis. . .c'est trop froid je veut l'enlever !**

**-Non ! Laisse la encore quelques secondes.** L'obligea-t-il en observant avec attention sa main sous l'eau.

Taemin posa maintenant son regard sur son ainé, qui semblait plus préoccupé par sa blessure que lui-même. Il devait s'inquiéter pour lui, après tout, il ferai pareil s'il était à sa place. Le rappeur éteignit le robinet, et emmena Taemin près de l'armoire à pharmacie, pour en sortir un tube de pommade qu'il étala sur la main du blessé, toujours avec la plus grande attention. Puis l'enroula d'un fin bandage blanc avec la plus grande douceur, et embrassa sa main du bout des lèvres. Taemin le regarda plusieurs secondes avec surprise et intensité. Sentant ses joues le bruler. Durant un bref instant, quelques secondes, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, et Taemin s'approcha du plus âgé, passant son visage près de son oreille.

**-Merci.** Lui chuchota-t-il, en lui déposant une doux baiser sur le joue.

Le Maknae partit de la salle de bain, laissant derrière lui, un Minho légèrement ''secoué''. Qui, après la sortit de son cadet, recouvrit son visage de ses grandes mains tremblantes. Une respiration saccadé, ajoutée à des battements de cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le poussèrent à rapidement ouvrir le robinet pour y plonger sa tête sous l'eau glacé qu'il verser. Les idées plus clairs, Minho fut parcourut d'un puissant frisson, en se revisualisant cette scène il bascula sa tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux ruisselaient sur sa chemise blanche. Puis il se leva, et sortit de la salle de bain, pour se réfugié dans sa chambre, il se réfugia à sa fenêtre qui soufflait un puissant vent, lui frappant le visage. Il ferma les yeux, pensant à pas mal de choses, il avait les bras grands ouverts, partants en arrière à chaque coups de vent. Ses cheveux flottés, orchestrés par le mouvement de l'importante masse d'air, et il adoré ça. Quelques faibles coups à sa porte troublèrent sa délectation.

**-Minho, j'ai oublié mon chargeur de PSP sur la prise de Onew, est-ce que je peut entrer pour le récupérer ?** Demanda Taemin d'une voix timide.

Le rappeur se retourna, surprit. Il recoiffa brièvement ses cheveux, ne sachant quoi dire, il regarda à gauche à droite, secoua sa tête.

**-Ou. . .Oui, Vas-y je t'en prie, C'est bon, tu peut entrer t'inquiète pas.**

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte, et sourit à son ainé, puis se pencha sous le lit du leader du groupe à la recherche de son chargeur. Plongeant sa main pour atteindre la prise, il ressentit un vent glacé parcourir son corps. Il leva la tête, et aperçut Minho les cheveux trempés la tête en plein dans un courant d'air glacial.

**-Minho, sort de la fenêtre tout de suite !** S'écria le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se retourna, intriguer par l'attitude brusque de Taemin, qui se jeta sur lui et le poussa sur le lit, en fermant la fenêtre.

**-Tu es dingue ! Tu veux attraper un mauvais coup de froid ? Je te rappel qu'on a un concert demain.**

**-Parce qu'il y a de bons coups de froid ?** Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**-C'est ça oui moque toi de moi.** Souria-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire près du lit superposé, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'ouvrit pour en ressortir une serviette épaisse et chaude, qu'il lui mit sur les cheveux, puis massa énergiquement. Les joues de Minho rosèrent légèrement. Taemin s'inquiétait pour lui ? Non, il ne voulait simplement pas qu'il gâche leur concert.

**-Bon voilà,** dit le plus jeune en lui retirant la serviette, un sourire au lèvres.

Minho murmura un ''Merci'' à peine audible, déçu que Taemin s'éloigne si vite de lui. Il le regarda à nouveau partir chercher son chargeur, mais il pensa au fait que ses doigts était mouillés à cause de ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, et qu'il allait toucher une prise, et surement s'électrocuté. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour sauter du lit et attraper la main du Maknae qui sous la vitesse et le poids de son ainé, se retrouva complètement transporter sur lui, les yeux dans les yeux et leurs deux visages tout proche. Pouvant même ressentir réciproquement les battements du cœur de chacun, frappant violemment dans leurs poitrines.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Le souffle coupé, Minho laissa seul, son regard se plonger dans celui de Taemin. Et leurs pupilles semblaient s'attirer comme de puissants aimants, créant un lien magique que rien ne pouvait briser. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, et Minho leva son beau visage, pour les emboiter au plus vite. Il ne réaliser pas que dans quelques secondes il aller le regretter. Taemin ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, et laissa impuissant, son ainé l'embrassé, d'un baiser doux qui pourtant emporta le plus jeune au loin, comme une tornade d'émotion. Ils fermèrent les yeux, pour savourer ce moment, durant lequel ils ne pensaient plus à rien. Leurs deux cœurs se cognaient, tout comme leurs souffles, qui laisser les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes, jointes. Et Minho passa sa langue sur la levre inferieur de Taemin pour lui demander un accès à la sienne, et le Maknae ouvrit doucement la bouche permettant aux langues des deux idoles de s'enlacer avec douceur. Ce baiser devint de plus en plus langoureux, et Minho se redressa doucement, forçant son cadet, à faire de même. Celui-ci plaça ses jambes de chaque cotés du bassin du rappeur, qui osa glisser sa main sur la joue rougis du plus jeune. Et lorsque des milliers de papillons se présentèrent dans le ventre de chacun, une voix puissante se fit entendre.

**-TAEMIN ? J'AI FINI DE PRENDRE MA DOUCHE LA SALLE DE BAIN EST LIBRE.** Hurla Key dans tout l'appartement.

Les deux jeunes hommes ouvrirent leurs yeux ensemble, sentent la panique et la gène les envahir, et ils se levèrent à une vitesse folle, s'observant l'un l'autre. Le Maknae secoua la tête, frotta son gilet, joingna ses mains et adressa un furtif regard à Minho qui aller prendre la parole. Mais ne trouvant pas le courage de l'écouter, il se précipita pour sortir de la chambre, le bousculant s'en le vouloir. Et murmurant un ''désolé'' à peine audible, en quittant la pièce, pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Minho un regard terne, soupira longuement en se jetant sur le lit de Onew, observant le plafond, les yeux dans le vide. Le cœur battant la chamade. Et le regret l'envahissant.

Key regardais la série policière anglo-saxonne qu'il aimait tant, sagement allongé sur le canapé bleu du salon, les jambes étendus sur le tapis velue de couleur crème qui recouvré le sol. Les yeux fixés sur l'écran de télévision, il serrer de toute ses forces le gros nounours beige qu'il avait entre les bras, à chaque coup de feu de l'assassin durement traquait. L'impressionnante pluie du ciel obscure, venait de se faire entendre à l'extérieur du logement, et Key était encore plus plongeait dans son polar. La fin approchait ils allaient le tuer ce criminel, violeur et tueur, cela faisait déjà quatre épisodes qu'ils le poursuivaient. Et c'était maintenant ! C'était là ! Qu'ils allaient y parvenir. Avant que la balle de l'inspecteur ne transperce le crane de ce monstre, il prononça cette phrase qui interpela Key : « J'ai fait du mal, parce que, je souffre moi même. J'ai simplement essayer de repousser ma peur.» Et le visage de la jeune star se décomposa. Peut-être que lui aussi, il pensait ça. Peut être que lui aussi, il ressentait ça. Une supposition qui le rongera, et ce pendant longtemps. Il laissa toutes ses pensés se battre dans son esprit, pendant qu'une clef s'introduit dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée la faisant s'ouvrir subitement, pour faire place à un Jonghyun trempait, par la pluie. Des lunettes noir sur les yeux et un sac de sport à l'épaule, il pénétra dans l'appartement très fatigué.

**-Je suis rentré.** Murmura-t-il d'une voix épuiser.

Key le regarda quelques secondes, et se leva, sa peluche toujours en main.

**-Salut Jong'h.** Dit-il un peu gêné.

Son Hyung le regarda surpris, il était surpris de le voir. . .lui. Puis baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard qu'il ne voulait pas affronter, dumoins pas maintenant.

**-Salut.** Lui répondit-il d'une voix lasser.

Key baissa les yeux et souffla doucement, regardant du coin de l'œil, Jonghyun partir dans sa chambre. Il se jeta sur le canapé, essayant de se reconcentrer sur son film, mais il n'y parvint pas. Seulement des images défilait dans sa tête : le moment ou il avait repousser son ami d'une violence puissante. Il le regrettait intensivement, mais il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement, se n'était pas sa faute, c'était. . .un simple réflexe. Mais surtout, voir Jonghyun aussi près de lui, lui avait provoqué une multitude de sensations étrange. Et il enfouit son visage dans un des coussins recouvrant le canapé. Après quelques secondes le souffle couper, il entendit une eau plus forte que celle de la pluie, s'écouler. C'était sans aucuns doutes Jonghyun qui prenait sa douche. En effet le jeune homme laissait l'eau glaçait lui ruisselait sur le corps, parcourant les moindre parcelles de sa peau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombre, et laissa l'eau s'y infiltré, et glisser également sur son torse parfait, sculpté délicieusement. De ses pectoraux sublimes et ses abdominaux délectables. Il souffla difficilement lorsque l'eau glacé lui coulait dessus, et pensa au concert de demain soir. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup entrainer d'ailleurs, mais tant pis, en réalité il n'en avait pas le cœur. Même s'il ne voulait absolument pas se l'avouer, ses pensées étaient uniquement concentrées sur Key, Key, Key et encore Key. Sans doutes qu'il était aller trop loin, en l'embrassant de la sorte. Sans doutes que c'était de sa faute si il l'avait repoussait comme ça. Sans doutes. . .qu'il avait tout gâcher. Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, pour se l'extraire de la tête, mais sans résultats, il avait simplement le tournit à présent. Il se rinça, se débarrassant de la mousse rosé qui lui recouvrait le corps, s'enroula d'un peignoir chaud, et sortit de la pièce humide, pour se changer dans sa chambre.

La pluie tombait violemment sur Séoul, chacun des habitants abritait sous un parapluie coloré, et Onew marchait rapidement sous ce véritable déluge, dans l'espoir de rentrer à l'appartement au plus vite. Dissimulait sous un parapluie bleu pale, un sac en bandoulière sur son épaule droite, et un casque sur les oreilles, une musique presque mise au maximum. Durant les nombreuses minutes à arpenter la ville illuminée de nombreuses lumières éclairant les boutiques, de celles des lampadaires, ou encore des simples feux de signalisation, il observait tous ces nombreux passants qui malgré la nuit, éraient tranquillement dans les rues. Sa musique se terminant, il s'arrêta, sortit son iphone et partit à la recherche d'un nouveau son à écouter, lorsqu'un taxi passa près de lui et s'arrêta. Le chauffeur en sortit, ouvrit le coffre, et en enleva une grande valise. Une jeune demoiselle en ressortit, laissant les gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur elle, mouillant ses longs cheveux sombres. Elle soupira longuement et plissa les yeux en regardant l'étendue du ciel obscur.

**-Oh non c'est pas vrai !** Déclara-t-elle. **J'ai pas penser à apporter mon parapluie.**

Elle souffla bruyamment, et murmura un « Au revoir » au chauffeur, qui démarra instantanément son véhicule, l'éclaboussant littéralement. Elle hurla de surprise, laissant son mascara couler le long de ses joues rouge.

**-Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu ?**

Elle attrapa sa valise, et se dirigea vers le trottoir pour quitter la route remplie de voiture pouvant à tout moment lui rouler dessus. Et c'est en essayant d'y parvenir à l'aide de ses talons aiguilles, qu'elle trébucha, tombant presque au sol, avant qu'Onew qui observait la scène depuis le début, ne lui attrape la main et entoura son bras de ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le trottoir mouillé. Elle ferma les yeux s'apprêtant à ressentir le choc du trottoir, mais ne le vit pas venir, et les ouvrit en grand, pour regarder le jeune homme qui venait de lui venir en aide. Lorsque leur deux regards se croisèrent, un fil invisible se tissa entre leurs yeux noisette. Et ils restèrent la, à raz du sol, pendant une trentaine de seconde, à pénétrer dans le regard de l'autre, abritait sous le parapluie de Onew, mais le jeune homme commencer à ressentir une certaine douleur au genoux, le faisant revenir à la réalité, se releva en incitant la jeune demoiselle a faire de même. Il ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer son tout nouveau jean sombre de marque, et se reconcentra sur elle.

**-Est ce que vous allez bien ?** Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle le regarda avec insistance, semblant ne pas contrôler son geste, puis s'inclina, frôlant ses mains, de ses cuisses presque entièrement recouverte de son élégant manteau noir.

**-Ou. . .oui, merci beaucoup de m'avoir rattraper.** Laissa-t-elle s'échapper de ses fines lèvres rose.  
**-Derien.** Dit Onew avec un beau sourire. **Bon eh bien j'y vais, au revoir.** Répliqua-t-il en commençant à partir.  
**-Euh. . .Attend !** Cria-t-elle.

Onew se retourna, en enlevant son casque.

**-Oui ?** Demanda-t-il surpris.  
**-Je. . .je cherche la résidence « songalag fairy », est-ce que vous savez ou elle se trouve par hasard ?**  
**-Euh, oui bien sur j'y habite moi même.** Dit-il d'un ton surpris. **Venez je vais vous y conduire.** Répliqua-t-il en soulevant son parapluie lui indiquant de venir en dessous.  
**-Oh merci beaucoup **! Dit-elle d'un sublime sourire de soulagement, en attrapant sa valise et commençant à se blottir contre le leader des SHINee. Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble. Elle, en tirant sa lourde valise. Lui en les abritant sous son parapluie. Durant ces quelques minutes, elle lui fit par de la raison de sa venue à la capital. En effet elle venait y séjourner un petit moment pour aller à l'université qu'elle souhaitait intégrer et qui se trouvait ici, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, à moins de faire des allés et retour en train chaque jour. Puis après ces quelques minutes, Onew lui sourit gentiment et lui dit :

**-Bien, c'est ici on est arriver.**

Elle observa l'immeuble assez grand. C'était un coin calme elle le remarqua immédiatement. Il tapa le code de sécurité, et un « Tut Bip » résonna, ouvrant la grille de la résidence privé. Ils y pénétrèrent et ouvrirent la porte du hall de l'immeuble, pour se séparer prés des ascenseurs, et Onew ferma son parapluie lentement pour ne rien éclaboussé.

**-Bien je vous laisse, ravi de vous avoir rencontrer.** Dit-il toujours en souriant et s'apprêtant à partir.  
**-Moi aussi.** Dit-elle d'un ton timide. **Au faite !**

Onew se retourna, et le regarda curieux de savoir se qu'elle avait dire.

**-Moi c'est Kim Na Seon.**

Le jeune chanteur souria de toutes ses dents en enlevant sa capuche, faisant tomber de nombreuses gouttelettes au sol.

**-Et moi Lee Jin Ki, mais on m'appelle Onew.**  
**-Alors à bientôt j'espère, Onew.**

Ils se sourirent, en sentent leurs joues les bruler, et le brun monta les nombreux escaliers devant lui pour rejoindre son logement et ses amis. Tenant fermement son casque audio dans les mains, et son parapluie trempé. Dix minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jonghyun tenant fermement une tasse de café dans la main. Et une jeune demoiselle lui sauta dessus, en criant un « Jonghyun mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manquer ». Le jeune homme fut très surpris, mais il sourit et répondit à son étreinte.

**-Salut NaSeon,** murmura-t-il, **ça fait longtemps,** lui sourit-il.  
**-Je suis tellement contente, je sais que je ne t'ai pas prévenue de mon avance, mais tu peut m'accueillir chez toi des aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?** Demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui, un visage des plus mignon.

Chacun des SHINee regarda cette jeune fille, d'un air surpris. Key ressentis un pincement au cœur qu'il ne sut expliquer, lorsqu'elle le nomma « mon chérie ». Une douleur qui le força à plaquer sa main sur sa poitrine. Qui c'est elle ? Se demanda-t-il. Jonghyun ayant perçu l'inquiétude de ses amis, choisit de les éclairé.

**-Heu, les gars, je vous présente ma. . .**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit terrifiant le coupa.


End file.
